


Puppy | Kakashi Hakate x Reader Lemon

by tsurakofuku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Control, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, One-Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Reverse Cowgirl, Self-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Kakashi's good at training his ninja dogs- what about his control in bed? * I DO NOT OWN KAKASHI HAKATE OR NARUTO* (PWP, Lemon, Smut, One-Shot)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Original Character(s), Hatake Kakashi & Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 268





	Puppy | Kakashi Hakate x Reader Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> For mature readers only! This is a self-insert friendly lemon with a lightly- dom Kakashi. Also- I'm running out of creative and sexy ways to put a condom in these stories, pretend that it's not an issue by any means you want :)
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6wQ0D0D6zz2z50SlEVuusW

Kakashi Hakate’s name rolls of your tongue so easily, and you moan it into his mouth as he kisses you, half-gloved hands firm against you and pressing you into him from the small of your back. Your own hands are sandwiched between the two of your chests, clutching for him. 

His hands slide along your back, and you roll your hips upward, a not-so-subtle clue to tell him where his hands should go next. Kakashi’s mouth smiles, interrupting the kiss.

He’s going to chastise you, but you can’t help yourself against trying to grab more, more, more.

“Eager little puppy,” he says in amusement, breaking away from your mouth to gently kiss the tip of your nose, then your forehead, before coming back to your waiting lips.

You bite back a remark. You want minimal interruption, even if you know you won’t get the ease you desire. 

Instead, doing your best, you delve your tongue into Kakashi’s mouth, pressing into him with all of your body. His hands are strong and calloused as they caress you but his lips are soft. Your hands feel his chest rise and fell under his vest as his breathing slowly grows faster and more ragged.

Kakashi’s hands did follow your hint, though, and they roll down to your ass, landing with a firm squeeze that traps you between the firmness of his grip and of his body. You strain against him. Your own breath is quickening.

He relaxes for a moment. Your elbows are getting sore, and when you have the minimal space, you snake your hands out, slipping around to his waist. You wrap your arms around him as he deepens the kiss in response. Your hands go up his spine, then down, dipping, hesitating, then plunging, into his waistband. 

Kakashi breaks the kiss again, but this time it’s to run his mouth to your jaw and down your neck, moving to your throat when your reflexes jerk you back in ecstasy, lightly nipping here and there. His tongue flickers across your collarbone. His hands are grasping at your ass with an urgency now, as your hands trace the coiling happy tail of hair from his navel to his crotch with as much flexibility as your wrists can manage. 

Then he stops, steps away. You gasp at the ever-unpleasant break. 

“Well, puppy,” Kakashi says, reaching to gently caress your face, running his hand down to the neckline of your shirt. His finger hooks around the fabric, tugging dismissively. “All of this needs to go.”

You couldn’t agree more. “Same for you,” you say, reaching out to pull at the hem of his vest. 

He smiles, a cheeky grin that lights up his entire face, and unzips his vest in response. You reach a second hand out to pull at the hem of his turtleneck now. “More,” you say, trying to keep the complaining out of your voice.

Kakashi hears it, and the grin widens. His hands come to your wrists. They lock, gentle, hard handcuffs against you. “Whiney puppy,” he says. The amusement is almost dangerous. “You must not be trained very well.”

“If a dog isn’t trained well, it’s the master’s fault,” you shoot back. “Didn’t your _ninken_ teach you that?”

His smile turns into a bit of a wince for a moment and you soberingly wonder if bringing up the real dogs killed the mood. Asking about it would be worse though, so you turn your wrists pleadingly, helplessly, in the vice of his grip.

Kakashi’s smirk returns. “Master,” he says softly. “I think I like that.”

He releases your grip and you lunge forward. He relents and raises his arm as your tugs at the hem of his shirt gain momentum. You fumble with the fabric, limbs entwining, and then he is beautiful, shirtless, muscular over you, silver hair dusting over his chest, to his navel, the trail you felt below your fingers disappearing below his pants. You stumble back, into the wall, and he takes a step forward, pulling the gloves off in a smooth motion. 

“So, I’m your master, puppy,” Kakashi breathes into your ear, strong fingers tracing down your jaw, over the racing pulse in your throat. “I wonder _how_ well I trained you then.”

His hand goes down, tracing the fabric of your shirt until he reaches your breast. You lean forward just a little, straining to touch skin to skin, willing him to undress you too. But Kakashi’s hand roams, from one to the other, over the fabric. 

You bite your lip and extend an arm out, reaching for his lean muscles. But Kakashi stiffens, leans back.

“No,” he says softly, eyes evenly staring down into yours. “You don’t get to touch me yet.”

You reach out again, and he takes a step back.

“Please,” you breathe.

“No,” he repeats. “You don’t get to touch me yet.”

 _Make me_ , you want to bite back, but you know how it would go, so you limply fall back in obedience. He smiles. 

“Good girl,” Kakashi says. He straightens back towards you, puts his hands on your waist, and kisses the top of your head. 

You could melt in the immediate sweetness of the moment, but then his muscles tense against you, and he’s turned you around against the wall.

“Hands up, puppy,” he says, and you place your palms on the wall, craning your neck to look around at him.

But Kakashi has bent down, his lips against your neck, your shoulder, down to the back of your shirt. And then he finally hooks his fingers around the hem of your shirt, lifting it over your head with ease.

He presses into you from the back now, first pushing his hands against the back of yours, reminding you of the rule. His weathered skin is rough against your sensitive body, and you sigh, a sigh that becomes a moan as his hands travel down your arms to find your chest again. His stomach is strong and warm against your back, moving in time with his breath. 

Kakashi cups your bra. His body is curving into yours, and you can feel his erection growing, his cock stiffening through his pants. You arch your back, straining for his touch. He squeezes your chest for a moment more, and then forces his hands under the wire, touching the softest of your skin, thumbs curving up, running small circles against the side of your nipples.

You moan his name again, into the wall now. More fingers come up against the soft warm fullness of your breasts, giving your nipples light pinches that shoot across your skin, leaving an aching sensation even between movements. All the while Kakashi is kissing you, lips relentlessly moving against your neck in gentle kisses, coming up to your ear, nibbling gently, coming to your cheek, and pulling back down when you turn your face in desperate hope to meet your lips to his. He really isn’t playing fair today. 

His right hand moves down, gripping your waist, then your hip, then sliding down the waistband of your pants, and a shiver goes through you. Kakashi goes immediately under the band of your panties, over you, opening his first two fingers in a V shape to come against either side of your waiting pussy. You shift your hips, opening your legs a little wider, pushing your ass further out into him. His bare skin is warm against your back, his breaths coming hotter and hotter against the side of your cheek.

When you adjust yourself, his fingers do too, coming together to push up and rub against you. Kakashi strokes up into you, tracing over your clit, fingers threatening to push inside you. His left hand is still circling your breast, gently flicking your nipple. You inhale sharply, closing your eyes, and move your hand down from the wall to your own mouth, biting your thumb, anxious for more.

“What a good girl,” Kakashi says, hot in your ear. 

“Please,” you whimper, eyes closed, pussy throbbing against his teasing fingers. “Please let me touch you.”

“No,” he says yet again.

You have no ties to hold you except his words, but as you strain against them, you still obey.

His strong fingers tease a moment more before rubbing against the part of your lower lips, nudging you open, and your ankles tremble. You push back against Kakashi as much as possible, rubbing your ass against his erection, as his slow rubbing pushes inside you. First the scooping of his fingers are just teasing, coming up against the nub of your clit, and then his hand is pulling against the fabric of your pants to arch up into you, plunging one, and then, immediately, two fingers into your entrance. 

The arch of your hips can’t help much, and with a frustrated grumble you feel in his chest against you, he pulls away from you to use both hands to attack the button of your pants. He deftly pulls them down, making a quick return journey for your panties. You gasp, your head snapping back at his speed.

Kakashi hovers at your ankles, pulling at one and then the other to free the pants from your body, and then you’re naked, facing the wall, with Kakashi still kneeling behind you.

“Good girl,” Kakashi murmurs, running rough hands up your legs. Your knees buckle a little. “You don’t get to touch me – yet – but hold on – just a little more.”

His voice is gentle and low, as smooth as his hands coaxing your feet apart, and then his face is pushing up into your pussy. 

Kakashi is delicate in this, tongue probing into you and lapping away the same wetness that he’s causing even without diving into you now. He swirls into your folds, seeking out your entrance again. You cry out. 

“ _Kakashi!_ ”

Something dances up against your legs, and his hand is joining his mouth, pushing up to find your clit. The heat of his hands and mouth makes your thighs tremble as Kakashi dives into the slickness between them. His tongue is making strokes, his fingers firm pressure, movement between both of them ever faster. Your arms lose their bracing against the wall and you slump forward. You try to roll your hips, pushing yourself even more open for Kakashi, as his fingers push up, thick and hard inside you.

His tongue guides his fingers to your hole and he thrusts inside, to the knuckle, and you cry out again as a lightning bolt strikes inside of you. He hits your g-spot, curling up again and again. Kakashi’s pace increases, fingers pumping, first one, then two, then _three_ filling you. You clench around him, rocking your hips as best as you can, enjoying his speed but urging him faster. 

Kakashi brings you so close with soft licks and strokes that speed up, then slow to a stop, the orgasm building but just out of reach, the wave building up but never quite cresting. When he breaks away it’s almost a relief to catch a break. You fall to your knees as well, panting, and turn to face him. He’s smirking again, mouth wet. You lean forward to kiss him, and he ducks away.

“Now,” you demand. “Please!”

“Not yet, puppy.” 

He sits back, you forward on your hands and knees, begging for a touch indeed. He’s still wearing his pants, and you turn your energy to that, reaching for the button. Kakashi catches your hand in his and leans in, so close.

“I said, not yet,” he says lowly. “I’m getting tired of repeating myself.”

Kakashi is close enough to kiss. You feel your face turning hot and red. Your heartbeat is in your ears.

He comes so close to your face. “But you don’t get to touch me yet,” he says against your mouth, warmth fluttering across your skin. He rocks back on his heels and unbuttons his pants, and you watch helplessly, restrained by his words, as he slides them down to his knees.

Kakashi stands, pulling his pants off, and his cock rises, hard and free. You look lustfully at him, the wet warmth rushing to your pussy again even without his mouth. He tilts his head, looking down at you.

“Kakashi,” you let out, whimpering again.

“Good girl,” he says. “Suck me.”

The permission frees you; you lunge forward ,still on your knees, and take him in your hands. You stroke him, down the shaft to where the silver hair curls at the base against his skin, cupping his balls. You give a kiss to the head, a long lick rolling around his tip, but teasing isn’t _your_ forte. You take his cock in your mouth, eager to please him back, eager for his touch. 

But Kakashi still isn’t touching you, hands only lightly fluttering over your hair, refusing to find an anchor and push you closer to him. You do what you can on your own, gripping him by his iron thighs. With each thrust into your mouth his cock comes deeper and deeper, hitting the back of your throat, and with every movement away, it slides out wetter and faster. 

“Fuck,” he lets out despite himself. 

You slide your tongue up and down faster and faster, until finally he grabs onto your head and holds you in place, the grunts from above coming more and more. You hold your breath in your throat and suck, exhaling through your nose in sharp breaths as Kakashi’s cock fills you, chokes you. 

The sucking is what does it. Kakashi tenses in you and releases your head with a grunt. His hand comes down, as if to yank his cock out of your mouth, but you catch his fingers in yours and lace them together, keeping your face pressed into his crotch. Kakashi comes with a cry of your name, exploding with bitter warmth into your mouth, and you swallow it, throat convulsing and mouth full. 

You look up at him, and his eyes are wide, wild.

“Good girl,” he forces out. 

You let him out with one last gentle lick along his softening cock. It never takes long between rounds, but your blood is boiling and the impatience is back. 

Kakashi kneels back to the floor with you, sweat beading across his forehead. He takes your face in his hands, running a rough thumb under your lower lip. You close your eyes and lean forward, ready for the kiss.

It doesn’t come.

“No,” Kakashi says, evenness returning to his voice.

“Oh, please,” you beg. “I’ll still be a good girl. Please touch me again.”

“In a moment.” His left hand reaches up, strokes your hair back, then back again, then in one last stroke entwines his fingers through your tresses to yank. 

Kakashi keeps you in a grip with that hand, his right hand curving down, fingers spreading across your throat and chest, back to fondle your breasts. He tweaks at your right nipple, sending warm pinches back over you. Your mouth falls open and you moan.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Kakashi says.

“Fuck me,” you breathe out, the teasing over your body and mind creating a heavy cloud of desire. “Please, please Kakashi.”

He tilts your head back more, and finally, finally leans in to kiss you. Your hands, bracing you against the floor, come up and grab at his arms, the muscle steady under your soft fingers.

Kakashi laughs, warm breath through your mouth. “And you were listening so well. I must not be a good trainer after all.”

“The worst,” you agree between kisses, glad to have broken him down. 

The kisses start gentle as he rebuilds, your arms moving up his, coming in a loose embrace against his neck. He moves across your chest, down the curve of your hips to your back, a finger dancing spirals and circles across your skin. The earnestness returns as Kakashi’s hands come again to your ass, pushing you to your knees, close to him. Your arms lock around his neck now, making him rise too. Your kisses become urgent, hungry, and his lips match your new pace. 

“Alright,” he says, breaking away. “I think you’ve earned something for yourself.”

“Have I?” you say saucily. “Whose fault is that?”

He frowns before the mischievous smile dances back across his face. “Well, _yours_ of course, now that you bring it up.”

Kakashi’s not broken down after all. His dominating resolve is stronger. His hands grip your ass harder, letting go to land a sharp double-handed slap across you. You shiver, falling forward into him. Your hands travel down his chest and abdomen, coming back to his crotch, where his cock is beginning to swell with a second life. You run your hand along it, pumping gently, and Kakashi squeezes you harder before delivering a second set of slaps across your ass.

Kakashi kisses your cheek, to your ear, nibbling gently as your hand increases its pace over him. “Get on me,” he says.

He leans back on the floor, and you let go of his stiffening cock to turn around to straddle him from the reverse, facing the wall once more. Kakashi guides your thighs until you’re over him, gently nudging you back and forth but not pulling you down sharply, not yet.

You moan as his hands grip you, and your heart races in anticipation. Finally, Kakashi’s muscles relax, and your legs are your own. The tip of his cock drags teasingly across your waiting pussy, as you fumble to match him to your entrance. 

You both know when he’s there, and you breathlessly sink down onto his cock, the fullness stretching you more than the provocative curling of his fingers before. You let out another moan, matched by Kakashi’s low grunt. 

“Fuck,” he says, ineloquently. Then, with confidence, “ _Fuck_ , fucking ride me, come on.”

“Yes master,” you say, first meaning at as a joke, but it turns into a sensual, serious gasping sentence as he begins to lock his hands around your hips again, controlling you as you rock back and forth. Kakashi thrusts into you, and you gather your strength in your legs to move with him, to match his pace. You take him deep as you move, still moaning louder and louder with every motion. 

His hands slide back, thumbs pressing into your ass as he fills you up. You slide up and down, feeling the wetness pour from your pussy as the heat in the base of your stomach builds. Kakashi’s hips are moving too, quickly up, keeping up with your bounces as you ride him faster and faster.

Kakashi’s cock reaches deep inside you, deeper still as you lean back and forth with your motions, grinding desperately on him to find the right angle. With a forward motion, he hits your g-spot once more, deep within you, and you cry wordlessly.

“Does that feel – good – puppy?” Kakashi forces out behind you. He slaps your ass again, and when it quickens your pace again, he slaps you again.

“Yes, _yes_ ,” you choke out, the word more a sound than coherent. Your hands planted on either side of his legs for balance as you lean, you reach behind you with the right to find his hand, desperate for more.

Kakashi gently swats your touch away.

“You still don’t get to touch me,” he says. But his hand snakes back around without your guidance as you bounce fervently on his cock, and finds the front of your pussy, fondling messily with the folds until he finds your clit. 

You scream, the stimulation proving enough to stoke the heat of your orgasm into fire. The wave builds again as Kakashi rubs against you, the heel of his palm pressing against your stomach to where his cock moves inside of you. 

You’re about there, rocking back and forward on him, when Kakashi pulls his hands away.

“Get up,” he says, studying your hips and forcing you to slow. “On your hands and knees.”

You fall forward with a whine of complaint.

“Please, Kakashi, quit stopping,” you moan, turning your head to give him begging eyes.

He crouches over you, sloppily running kisses up your back to your turned cheek, finally meeting your lips again.

But Kakashi speaks before your lips can touch. “Are you going to be a good girl?”

“Yes,” you say, trying to arch into him. “I promise. I’m a good girl. I’ll be a good girl. Please fuck me.”

You don’t want to lose the cresting orgasm again, and Kakashi finally relents. 

His cock presses against you and he rocks back, guiding it into your waiting body. He pushes the tip in, and then stops.

“Touch yourself while I fuck you.”

You eagerly obey, dipping a hand to your wet pussy, whimpering as your finger hits your oversexed clit. Kakashi pauses, finding his cock to you again, but groaning your name in approval.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, admiringly. Your fingers dance across your pussy and you shake your ass on your knees just a little, swaying just enough to beg him in. You moan, wanting him inside you. 

And then he is, his cock driving into your slick pussy again, and this time you’re totally out of control, just rubbing yourself as furiously he can as he pounds into you. 

One of his hands comes up to your shoulder, steadying himself as he fucks you. Kakashi’s grip is strong, even through the sweat slicking your skin and the rhythm forcing you to sway with his thrusts. The edges of his fingernails dig into your skin, and you gasp at the pleasure that comes with the stinging pain.

Kakashi squeezes your shoulder for a moment, unsteadying your balance on the one extended arm, before moving up your neck to the base of your scalp, knotting his fist into your hair. He pulls, forcing your back into an arch again.

You can’t help it; you drop your hand away from your sensitive pussy to find more balance. Kakashi doesn’t comment. Your palms are roughing with the friction against the floor, but the pleasure piercing you to your core is the most pressing sensation. Kakashi’s girth pulls in and out of you again, fucking you with strong fast strokes. Your ass smacks against his thighs.

“You’re so wet,” Kakashi says, growls coming from him. “Fuck. You’re so wet, you’re so beautiful, and you’re mine.”

You let out a cry as his pace picks up, the vibrations of him moving back and forth and pulling you in place stroking you. He lets go of your hair to come down to your abandoned clit, raw and sore and still receptive to his rubbing touch. The heat of your pussy is rising faster and faster, spreading across you.

“Kakashi,” you whimper out. “I’m going – to – come.”

“Me too,” he says in a short breath, and bottoms into you with a few last powerful strokes as the blood rushes through you. Your orgasm peaks, the pleasure roaring through your body. Kakashi thrusts hard as he comes, cock twitching inside you as he empties again. Your moans match his own cries, and you both fall forward. His cock is warm inside you as you push your face into the carpet, breathing heavily, letting your heartbeat return to normal.

Kakashi pulls out of you as his arms come around you, rocking you both gently onto your side. This floor is somehow the most comfortable place in the world now, here in his arms, both of you sweaty and panting hard. He pulls hair away from your face and you tilt your face back up to him

This time when he kisses you, it is tender, with none of the earlier taunting. This comfort you feel in his arms brings a new warmth.

“Good puppy,” he says with a smile against you.

“One day I’ll let you train me,” you say dreamily. “One day I’ll do everything you tell me to.”

Kakashi laughs gently, shortly, and tightens his arms around you.

“Don’t worry. You’ll always be my good girl,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kakashi is my long term Naruto crush and I've been nervous to write him..I'm not super happy with the actual sex content, so I may come back to him (adding to the long list of characters I've said that about now.. oof.) :) ~ Tsura *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
